


Norse Mythology Shenanigans

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Revengers (+ Heimdall), Avengers, and Other Group's Strange Adventures [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexuality, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, From random comedy into hurt/comfort how outstanding, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Peter menemukan sebuah buku tua tebal yang penuh dengan cerita-cerita mitologi Norse. Karena dia mengenal beberapa orang asli Asgard dan Jotunheim itu sendiri, yah, apa lagi yang ingin dia lakukan selain menanyai salah satu dari mereka?Atau fanfiksi di mana Loki meragukan kewarasan penduduk bumi.***"Maaf? Aku punya enam anak dan tiga di antaranya punya tubuh binatang?""Err ... ya?""Demi jenggot Odin, makhluk mana yang menulis itu?!"





	Norse Mythology Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon Norse mythology compliant! Beberapa legendanya kubuat sendiri dan anak-anak Loki kujadiin makhluk mitologi lain.
> 
> Ini cuma ide random yg kebetulan lewat dan BOOM, meledak di benakku (halah).  
> Di series ini, jujur aku nganggap Loki itu umurnya 18 sesuai umur bumi, setahun lebih muda dari Nebula, dan umur Thor sekitaran 21-an, Valkyrie 20, dan Heimdall 33. 
> 
> Loki be like: Excuse me why tf i would have six childrens? I'm asexual!

Malam itu malam Jum'at. Sebagian besar anggota Avengers sedang duduk di sofa, menonton film, kecuali Loki, Heimdall, Bucky, Nebula, dan Peter. Empat orang pertama sedang mengadakan turnamen catur lokal di belakang barisan sofa, sementara menurut FRIDAY, Peter sedang berada di kamarnya. 

"Loki! Loki!" Yah, tidak lagi. Peter berlari tergesa keluar dari lift dan tersandung, jatuh tengkurap tepat di depan orang yang ia cari. Dewa Penipu itu tersenyum seakan tak ada yang terjadi dan menyapa balik. "Malam, Peter."

Setelah berhasil bangkit dari jatuhnya, Peter menunjukkan sebuah buku tebal yang terlihat tua sambil meracau bersemangat, membuat buku itu hampir mengenai wajah Loki. 

"Jadi, aku menemukan buku ini di perpustakaan -- awalnya aku mencari panduan kimia tapi aku salah rak -- dan ternyata isinya adalah mitologi Norse! Aku sudah membaca toga perempatnya, dan kebanyakan isinya adalah tentangmu dan Thor, dan Odin, dan dewa-dewa lainnya. Jadi karena aku kenal denganmu, aku ingin memastikan apalah cerita-cerita itu benar atau tidak -- jujur saja, beberapa di antaranya benar-benar absurd! Seperti Thor berdandan jadi putri kerajaan untuk mendapatkan palunya kembali? Atau tentang kau yang mengadu domba dua raksasa dan akhirnya justru kau yang terbunuh? Atau, atau, mereka bilang kau sudah mati lebih dari dua kali! Ya, aku tahu kalian umurnya panjang, tapi kalian kan tidak abadi, jadi--" ocehan Peter hanya berhenti ketika Sam melemparkan pop corn dengan telak ke mulutnya, hampir membuat anak itu tersedak, namun tetap berhasil menelannya. 

"Satu per satu, Peter. Aku tidak bisa menjawabmu kalau kau tidak menanyakan yang mana yang ingin lebih dulu kau dengar," ujar Loki dengan suara tenang meskipun agak heran juga melihat Peter bisa berbicara tanpa jeda sepanjang itu. 

Peter menarik napas panjang. "Apa benar kau menikah dengan putri kerajaan tetangga dan mempunyai enam anak, tiga di antaranya adalah hewan?" Semburnya. Mendadak, seisi ruangan terdiam setelah ia menanyakan hal itu. Belasan pasang mata menatap ke arah sang Dewa Iseng, yang ikut-ikutan terdiam. 

Kemudian, sepertinya pemahaman akan subjek yang ditanyakan mulai memenuhi otaknya. 

"Maaf? Aku punya enam anak dan tiga di antaranya punya tubuh binatang?" Tanyanya, nadanya dipaksa tenang. 

Peter terlihat bingung. "Err ... ya?" Ujarnya ragu-ragu. Dan Loki pun meledak di tempat. Ia berdiri dengan gerakan tajam dan bergerak menuju jendela, membuat anggota lainnya siaga. Loki membuka jendela dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. 

"Demi jenggot Odin, makhluk mana yang menulis kegilaan itu?!" Teriaknya ke udara malam. Setelah beberapa saat, ia membanting jendela hingga tertutup kembali dan berjalan ke tempat asalnya dengan wajah kesal. 

"Secara teknis, umurku di bumi adalah delapan belas tahun. Aku belum boleh menikah. Lagipula, aku aseksual," jelasnya perlahan-lahan agar tidak terpancing emosi lagi. 

"Kau delapan belas tahun?!" Sela Bucky, sejenak melupakan perlawanan caturnya dengan Heimdall. "Kau bahkan belum legal untuk minum alkohol!"

Loki mengangkat bahu. "Yah, toh aku lebih suka teh."

Peter terlihat kaget. "Kau delapan belas? Aku pikir umur bumimu paling tidak dua puluh! Berarti saat kau menyerang New York? Berapa umurmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu memedulikan umurku, terlalu sibuk menentang Thanos. Tapi mungkin sekitar enam belas atau tujuh belas."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anak-anak Pangeran Loki?" Tanya Heimdall. "Atau istrinya?"

Peter membuka bukunya, diperhatikan oleh seluruh anggota Avengers yang hadir, film dan catur terlupakan. "Nama anak-anaknya ... um, Fenrir, Jormun- Jorngun- ah, pokoknya ular raksasa, lalu Hela, Slip- Sleipnir, dan anak kembar Vali dan Narfi. Fenrir itu serigala, Jor ular, dan Sleipnir kuda berkaki delapan -- tunggu, itu kuda atau laba-laba? Jadi mereka hanya cerita bohong?"

"Tidak juga," tolak Loki dan Heimdall bersamaan. Keduanya saling pandang, kemudian Loki memberi isyarat agar Heimdall yang menjelaskan. Sang penjaga gerbang mengangguk. 

"Akan kujelaskan. Fenrir memang serigala raksasa, namun ia bukan anak Loki, melainkan peliharaan dari Hela, kakak perempuan Pangeran dan Raja Thor. Jormungandr adalah ular raksasa yang menghuni dunia bawah, tugasnya adalah meneteskan racun asam sebagai bentuk siksaan. Sleipnir memang kuda dengan kaki delapan, dan ia adalah kuda milik Odin yang bisa menyeberangi jarak antar alam dengan mudah tanpa memerlukan sihir. Vali dan Narfi hanyalah anak kembar biasa yang rupanya memang agak mirip Loki," tuturnya lancar. Peter ber-oh panjang dan mengingat-ingat inti penjelasan itu. 

"Baik," sela Loki, "Ada pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

"Umm, bagaimana dengan kematianmu?"

Loki mengibaskan tangannya. "Oh, psh, aku dinamakan Dewa Penipu bukan karena aku cuma menipu penjaga toko buah. Semua kematianku palsu, aku yakinkan itu."

"Kau shape-shifter?" Tanya Peter. Sedetik setelah ia menanyakannya, seekor kucing hitam bermata hijau cemerlang duduk di tempat Loki sebelumnya berada. Peter menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala kucing itu, tepat ketika Loki kembali ke wujud asalnya. Keduanya terdiam dan tertawa bersamaan, diikuti tawa dari anggota lain. 

"Timing-nya pas, ya," komentar Rhodey. 

"Oh, ya, aku sudah lama mau menanyakan ini, apa kau memang laki-laki -- karena kau disrbut dewa, atau kau genderfluid? Aku pernah baca di internet kalau beberapa dewa Norse itu genderfluid, tapi mengingat kau tadi bilang sejarahnya bisa saja meleset ... yah, bagaimana?" Tanya Natasha dari tempatnya duduk di samping Pepper. 

Tanpa menjawab, Loki perlahan mengarahkan sihirnya ke dirinya sendiri, dan penampilannya berubah secara bertahap seperti patung keramik yang dibentuk. Setelah perubahannya selesai, wajahnya jadi jauh lebih feminin dengan bulu mata lentik, mata lancip, dan leher ramping. Rambutnya memanjang dan secara otomatis terikat dengan gaya buntut kuda menggunakan sehelai pita hijau. Seluruh manusia yang hadir menatapnya tercengang, termasuk Valkyrie. 

"Huh," komentarnya, "Aku pikir kau versi perempuan akan jadi mirip Hela. Ternyata tidak. Kau jadi mirip Black Widow berambut panjang, hanya saja mukamu lebih licik."

"Tapi cocok. Meskipun komposisi wajahnya tidak mirip Loki yang laki-laki, kita tetap langsung tahu kalau itu Loki," tambah Shuri dari lantai di depan sofa. 

Loki mendengus dan berubah kembali ke wujud laki-lakinya. 

"Satu lagi, deh," ujar Peter. "Di sini dibilang kalau kau aslinya adalah Frost Giant, jadi kulitmu sebenarnya biru. Kalau itu benar, apa kau mau menunjukkannya?"

Loki mengedip, terdiam, lalu mengernyit. Heimdall melirik sang pangeran dari sudut matanya, menunggunya bereaksi. 

Loki menggelengkan kepala. "Kau takkan suka melihatnya. Aku sendiri tidak senang melihat wujud monster itu," tolaknya. 

"Oh, ayolah, tidak mungkin lebih jelek dari Chitauri, kan?" Tantang Shuri.

Loki tersenyum pahit. "Tidak, tapi lebih jahat."

"Psh," sanggah sang putri Wakanda, "Itu kan cuma kulitmu. Warna kulitmu tidak menyatakan kalau kau jahat atau baik. Percayalah, aku paham."

"Ini bukan soal rasisme," debat Loki. 

"Tapi mendekati, kan? Ayolah. Kami tidak masalah dengan Hulk ataupun Nebula di sini, lalu kenapa kami harus bermasalah denganmu?" 

Kesabaran Dewa Iseng itu habis. "Terserah. Tapi kau yang meminta," desisnya tajam, sebelum duduk diam dan membayangkan dirinya berubah menjadi wujud aslinya. Ia membuka mata ketika merasakan sensasi dingin di tangannya, dan dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tangan itu ke depan wajahnya. 

Berusaha menekan rasa jijiknya, ia membiarkan warna biru itu menjalar dari tangan kanannya ke lengan, ke bahu, dada, perut, dan wajahnya. Tanpa perlu melihat pun ia tahu bahwa sekarang matanya sudah berubah merah. Ketika warnanya berhenti menjalar, ia memandang ke sekelilingnya. Para anggota Avengers (dan Revengers) yang hadir kelihatan terkejut, kecuali Heimdall dan Nebula. 

"Wow," bisik Peter dengan mata lebar. Loki menutup mata dan menghela napas. Tinggal menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk menolak wujud aslinya. 

"Kau biru," ucap Nebula, "Sama sepertiku." Perempuan cyborg itu mengamatinya dengan intens. "Kau tahu, aku semakin bisa menerimamu sebagai saudara angkatku," tambahnya. Loki merasakan dirinya tertawa kecil. 

"Keren!" Seru Shuri, melompat untuk mendekati Loki. Ia menyentuh pipi pangeran Asgard itu dan ber-oh ketika merasakan jarinya membeku perlahan. Kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa sejak Loki berubah, suhu ruangan itu turun beberapa celcius. 

"Lihat, kan, ini tidak buruk. Keren malah! Kau jadi mirip Avatar! Kenapa kau kedengarannya benci sekali dengan wujud ini?" Cerocos Shuri. 

"Bah, dingin," keluh Scott sembari merapat ke sisi Hope, yang menuduhnya modus dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari sofa, ditertawakan oleh anggota lain. Kemudian, perhatian mereka kembali terpusat di Loki, yang bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatnya duduk. 

"Heimdall," panggilnya pelan, "Kau saja yang jelaskan." Sang penjaga gerbang mengangguk dan memutar posisinya agar menghadap para pendengar.

"Sebelum Raja Thor lahir, Raja Odin dan Raja Laufey dari kaum Jotnar -- Frost Giant -- sedang terlibat perang yang bertahan selama bertahun-tahun. Ketika Jotunheim -- alam para Jotnar mengalami kekalahan, Odin menemukan seorang bayi Jotnar kecil yang diletakkan di sebuah kuil terbuka yang merupakan anak dari Raja Laufey sendiri. Karena merasa bahwa bayi itu hanya ditinggalkan di sana untuk mati, Odin membawanya kembali ke Asgard -- mengadopsinya," Heimdall berhenti sejenak.

"Itu kau?" Tanya Nebula pada temannya, yang hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Heimdall mengangguk mengiyakan. 

"Ya, itu adalah Pangeran Loki. Keluarga kerajaan sepakat untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa pangeran berasal dari Jotunheim dan justru menanamkan pernyataan bahwa kaum Jotnar adalah monster berbahaya yang tidak mengenal rasa ampun. Intinya begitu. Dan sekarang, setelah Laufey mati dibunuh oleh Odin, Pangeran Loki adalah raja sah Jotunheim." Heimdall mengakhiri kisahnya dengan melempar tatapan netral pada Loki. 

Loki menghela napas. "Tapi aku menolak," tandasnya singkat. 

"Aku rasa kisahmu agak mirip dengan kisahku," celetuk Bruce, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Keluargamu tidak membantu, dan kau membenci dirimu sendiri -- atau bagian dari dirimu -- karena kau tidak ingin direndahkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu. Aku rasa aku agak mengerti."

Loki menghela napas lagi. "Masalahnya bukan cuma itu. Sejak awal, meskipun saat itu belum ada yang tahu bahwa aku adalah Jotnar, aku sudah dikucilkan karena aku mempelajari sihir -- ilmu yang dianggap feminin di Asgard. Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah masalah."

"Aku tersinggung," dengus Strange dari ujung ruangan. Semuanya terlonjak dan menatap ke arah Sorcerer Supreme itu. Mereka semua lupa bahwa ia juga berada di situ karena dia tidak mengatakan apapun. 

Loki mengangkat bahu. "Aku dianggap lemah karena tidak berlatih bertarung gila-gilaan seperti orang lain."

Heimdall tertawa kecil. "Padahal anda berhasil menusuk Raja Thor entah berapa kali sejak kalian masih kecil. Dan anda sangat terlatih menggunakan pisau dan tombak."

Strange melangkah mendekat dan berhenti di dekat sofa. "Kau tahu, yang menyelamatkanku dari iblis yang ingin memasuki dimensi kita hanyalah kemampuanku untuk membuat orang lain kesal. Kemampuan fisikku terbatas, terutama dengan keadaan tanganku. Kadang pikiran dan mulut bisa jadi senjata yang lebih hebat daripada pedang."

"Aww, Dewa Penipu kita ini ternyata punya masalah dengan kepercayaan diri," komentar Shuri sambil merangkul Loki sembarangan, diikuti Peter dari sisi lain. Nebula meletakkan tangannya di lengan Loki dan menatap temannya itu dengan mata hitamnya. "Kalau ada yang berani mengganggumu soal hal ini, akan kubantu kau menghabisi mereka dan menyembunyikan sisa-sisanya." 

"Kau bukan monster, kau tahu? Semua orang di gedung ini tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Hulk adalah monster -- tidak secara menyakitkan, paling tidak. Kau yang tidak berubah jadi sebesar Hulk tentu takkan dianggap monster," ucap Bruce sambil tersenyum. 

"Percaya atau tidak, aku setuju dengan Bruce. Kau bukan mosnter. Hanya dewa penipu menyebalkan yang hobinya memasang petasan di dekat orang sakit jantung," celetuk Tony, dengan gumaman persetujuan dari Valkyrie.

Heimdall tertawa lagi. "Kalau saja Raja Thor ada di sini sekarang, dia akan marah melihat anda merendahkan diri anda sendiri, pangeran."

"Percayalah, kau tidak se-useless Batman," tambah Peter. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan aneh, kecuali Shuri dan Scott yang tertawa di posisi masing-masing. 

Tony melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku tidak mengerti remaja jaman sekarang. Sudahlah, kita sudahi saja angst-angst ini dan kembali nonton film. Lokes, ada yang mau kau tonton?"

Loki mengedip bingung. "Umm ... Population 436?" Jawabnya ragu-ragu. 

"Dasar manusia purba," gerutu Tony, namun ia menurut dan meminta FRIDAY untuk memasangnya. "Tolong kembali ke wujud Aesir-mu. Aku bukannya tidak suka wujud aslimu, cuma kita hanya butuh satu pendingin ruangan di sini," tambahnya. 

"Oh, ya, maaf," gumam Loki sambil berubah kembali ke wujud Aesirnya. Shuri menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya duduk di lantai di depan sofa di antara Shuri dan Nebula, dengan Peter di samping Shuri. 

Bucky dan Heimdall melanjutkan permainan catur mereka dan mengabaikan komentar-komentar para Avengers yang lain. 

"Aku senang pangeran akhirnya mempunyai kenalan yang bisa ia kategorikan sebagai teman," gumam Heimdall. Bucky melirik ke arah penjaga gerbang tersebut, kemudian tanpa menjawab, melangkahkan bentengnya untuk memakan pion lawannya. Mata Heimdall berkilau sekilas dan ia dengan puas meletakkan ratunya di sebuah kotak kosong. 

"Skak mat."

"Apa?! Sejak kapan?!"

Mereka berdua diserbu dengan desisan oleh yang lainnya karena ribut.


End file.
